Pretty Litte Puppets
by Unknown-writer123
Summary: Jenna and Toby have never told their side of the story.  Since the beginning they have been in league with A - A's pretty little puppets. A controls them, and helps them get revenge.  review if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1 Home Sweet Home

POV: Jenna

Everything was dark. But that's what my life is like now. Everything is dark – not just my sight but also everything that happens in my life.

I felt the car slid to a stop and knew I was back. Back to where my life both started and ended. I was home. The car door opened and my father took my hand in his, guiding me to the house. He pushed open the door for me, and led me inside.

"This is the hallway and the living room is to the left–" he began.

"It's okay. I remember," I cut him off, excusing him from his tour with a pat on his hand. The door creaked back open as my father went to get my bags. I reached my hand out for the wall and followed it forward to the stairs. Thirteen steps up and I reached the second floor hallway. My hand traced a line across the wall once again.

I stopped at the first door on the right, Toby's room. Was he home yet? I heard a gasped from inside, answering my question.

"Toby," I agonized him.

"Jenna. You're back from the school?" Toby asked. Although he tried to hide it, I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Yes. And don't worry. I'm not an idiot. Your secret hasn't slipped from my lips," I comforted him.

"Maybe not from yours, but it has from mine. My therapist would like to talk to you," he confessed.

I nodded, and continued on my way to the next room, my room. I felt my way towards my bed which hadn't been slept on in years and sat down on the edge.

Instantly my phone beeped and read out, "text message from unknown number."

"Read text," I commanded my phone. Just as the automated voice started reading, I heard footsteps stop outside my door. The footsteps were too heavy to be my mother's and too light to be my fathers. Toby must be standing outside my room.

"Home, sweet, home. But I guess it's not so sweet for you. Not with Toby there or at least that's what your parents would guess seeing that they don't know the whole story. He never forced you to do anything, did he?" At the words my mind flashed back to the day Toby and I got separated.

_*Flashback*_

_Toby grabbed my hand, and pulled me across the lawn. Like many times before, we climbed the ladder into our tree house. I watched as Toby spun on his heel to face me, and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me into him. He kissed me hard on the lips, and I found my hands sliding around his neck. Our bodies melted together as we breathed each other in, our tongues touching. _

_Wordlessly, we broke apart. I raised my arms above my head as Toby tugged my shirt off. After a few seconds of fumbling with his belt, I finally got it undone and slid my hands down the front of his pants. Toby unclasped my bra and slipped it off my shoulders. As he did so, we heard a gasp from behind and Toby's eyes left mine, looking over my shoulder. _

_There __was a bright flash of light, then all went dark … forever._

_*End Flashback*_

"No, you did it willingly," the voice continued. "What would you're parents say? Of course, you're secrets don't concern me. The bitches' that ruined you life I do care about. How would you and you're step-brother like revenge? Here is you're golden opportunity. Do as I say and I guaranty that they will never hurt you or you're brother again. ~A"

"So I'm guessing your therapist has let a few of your secrets slip," I sighed.

"No, Jenna. It … I …he couldn't have," Toby stuttered, coming to sit beside me. "I never told all that. I said it was all me, you had no part."

"It doesn't matter," I whispered. "In fact, I'm sort of glad you did. I've always wanted revenge."

"So, we're in?" Toby asked.

"Totally!" The bed groaned as Toby's weight was lifted off it.

I felt his wet lips press against my forehead. A second later they brushed against my lips in a soft kiss. He pulled back and I could feel his gaze on my face. Slowly, I reached out my hand searching for his face. Toby took my hand in his and placed it on his cheek. A smile spread across my face.

"I've missed you," he whispered. My hand slid from his face as he turned to leave.

"Toby!" I called out. His footsteps halted and I knew he was listening intently. "I'm sorry, we can't do this. Not anymore. I still love you, but we need to accept the fact that you are my brother."

"Whether it's meant to be or not, we have to stop. I get it. In fact I was going to say the exact same thing," Toby added.

I waited till his footsteps melted away before picking up my phone and commanding it, "call unknown number." The phone rang three times before it stopped and I knew that A was listening.

"I hear the bitches are back. Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer are all back together again. What about Ali?" I asked, my voice commanding.

"How would you like to visit Ali's funeral tomorrow? Give the girls a little scare?" a voice replied on the other end.

"I'm in," I grinned.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Friend

POV: Toby

Jenna's back. A few years ago she was everything to me, my entire life. Then she disappeared, and everything changed. We both fell out of love, but I think she fell back in. Not with me though. Last night I heard her on the phone for hours, giggling. Someone else has replaced me, now it's my turn to replace her, but with who?

I wandered down the steps to the kitchen in a fit of yawns. The second I heard Jenna's voice I stopped beside the door, just out of view.

"I was thinking about going to Alison's funeral," Jenna said.

"Really? I didn't know you were friends with her," mother replied,

"She was a lot of help in the hospital, and I feel like I need to pay her back for her generosity," Jenna explained. "I know you and dad will probably be at work and Toby won't go. So, I was thinking I could bring one of my friends from the school for the blind."

"Yeah, sure. That's fine." After a few moments of silence between them, with only the sound of the frying pan as it cooking scrambled eggs filling the room, my mother asked, "So does this friend have a name?"

"Rein. He's actually not blind. His baby sister is and he was learning how to deal with her," Jenna explained. Her joy was obvious in her voice at the though of him, as she used to be with me.

I stepped around the corner into view. Jenna was seated at the counter, while my mother stood before the stove near the window.

"Toby," my mother said as she watched me sit down beside Jenna. "Do you know if you're father is awake yet?"

"No idea," I replied bluntly.

"That's fine. I'll go check," my mother said as she left the room.

Instantly, I turned to Jenna. "Are you crazy?" I whispered. "Why are you going to that bitch's funeral? What has she ever done for you? And don't give me that visiting you in the hospital crap. She didn't do anything to help us."

"It's all part of the plan. What do you think those girl will do once they see me walk in. They will know their secrets aren't safe anymore, which is exactly what A is trying to do. Give them a scare, and get revenge. Their secrets will soon be out in the open and nobody with think they are perfect little angels anymore," Jenna hissed. She stood up and left the room. As she was leaving Jenna called over her shoulder, "You can do whatever you'd like but I'm going to go get ready for the funeral."

* * *

please review! tell me what you think, what you like, what you dislike, and tell me what you want to happen.


	3. Chapter 3  The Truth

By the way, Rein is pronounced Ryan.

* * *

POV: Jenna

The ride to the funeral felt like forever. But every moment felt like forever with Rein sitting beside me holding my hand. I felt the car slid to a stop and the door squeaked open. Rein slid away from me but kept my hand clamped in his. He gave a slight tug on my arm and guided me out of the car. Once we were standing on the sidewalk, Rein took my hand and wrapped in around his forearm. I could feel his biceps though his smooth suit.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"The last few people are chatting. Nearly everyone is already inside and seated," Rein described.

"Perfect," I grinned, falling into step as Rein led me up the stairs and into the church. The silence of the room hit me like a bag of bricks. The creak of the pews was evident as heads turned in my direction. A smile slipped across my face as I heard the obvious gasp of four girls shocked at my sudden appearance. Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily were now aware that their secrets about my 'accident' weren't safe anymore. I was back!

Rein's hands slid down onto my waist as he guided me into the pew. I couldn't help but shiver from delight at his touch.

The priest called everyone's attention onto him and he began the funeral. Family members went up and said something about Ali, but I blocked everything out. Rein and I sat in silence as he rubbed his thumb over my hand.

An hour passed before the funeral finished. Rein wrapped my arm back around his bicep and guided me out. We didn't stop to chat like most of the other people leaving. Instead, Rein led me straight to the car.

The second the door shut, my phone buzzed. "Test message received from A," the automated voice read out.

"Forward message," I commanded just as A had instructed me to do earlier this morning.

"What was that?" Rein asked.

"Just my revenge," I replied casually. "Rein, when we met we swore to be completely open with each other, right? Well, the reason I am blind is because of five girls. The other day somebody named A gave me the opportunity to get back at them for ruining my life. Nothing physically damaging to them, just mental, but I couldn't say no," I admitted. I hated secrets, which is why the second Rein and I met I told him my life story, ever everything about Toby.

"I love you," Rein cooed. "And I'd do anything for you. So, what does 'A' need done to get revenge?"

* * *

Dang! that was short. I should probably write more...but of course I need reviews before I can add another part.


End file.
